No Child Left Behind
by TokyoJunk
Summary: The small child turned his neck up towards his savior. "Are you God?" And the redhead man replied with a hearty laugh. "Of course! You may call me master!" And thus began the chronicles of a Master and his Idiot Disciple.
1. prologue: salvation

**note: **This is my first fanfic in this fandom. I've become smitten with the manga. It may be slightly AU since I may not know the minute detail of how Cross exactly found Allen. Anyway, I'm writing this for fun, so please enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: Salvation

* * *

  
**

Allen was twelve years old when he first met General Cross Marian.

The tall man seemed to magically appear at the cemetery after the traumatizing encounter Allen experienced with the Earl and his father, Mana. The young boy was now cursed with an unusual arm and an equally cursed eye. So it surprised him that when he looked up towards the redhead, the man didn't run away screaming at his appearance. Instead, the long haired man knelt down, placing a gloved hand on Allen's now snow white head.

"You okay?" he asked with an amused smirk on his face.

Allen felt his heart hiccup and just as soon as his cursed arm appeared, it seemed to dissolve just as quickly, disappearing into a puff of white mist. His arm, now wrinkled and stripped bare down to a thick leathery, blood red skin like appearance, was quickly hidden behind his back.

"That arm of yours," the man began. "…shows immense promise."

Allen looked at the man with his good eye, studying his features. There was something about the man's crimson eyes that told Allen that it was alright to trust him. Though half of his face was obscured by a mask, Allen could tell that the man was handsome. The small bit of red stubble on his chin and his small glasses seemed to add to his character.

The man straightened up, towering over Allen. The boy finally got a glimpse of the man's apparel, which consisted of golden trimmings and fine embroidery. He looked like a man of the clergy and Allen's mouth slightly opened in shock.

He craned his neck up to look at his savior. "Are you God?" the boy whispered in awe.

The man blinked, and then roared with laughter. He fetched a cigarette from a clip in his pocket and lit it. He took a puff of his cancer stick.

"Of course!" he laughed, blowing out smoke. "You may call me master!"

And thus began the chronicles of a boy and his master.


	2. allen: church

**title:** Church

**summary:** Allen Learns the true meaning of worship.**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Allen learned that the mysterious man was an Exorcist, someone who defeated and exorcised akuma. His master wasn't just any exorcist either, but a general, the highest ranking—as he was told by his master—on the exorcist food chain. The man told him it was the highest rank possible to achieve and that it required a lot of skill, talent, persistence, and a thing called badassery. Allen didn't know what the last one meant, but his master assured him that it was something good.

General Cross Marian, (Allen was only allowed to call him Master or God) strode languidly through the cobble stone streets with a tattered looking twelve year old tagging behind him. Allen tried to match his master in stride, but found his legs too short and instead resolved to a slight jog in order to keep up. He was grateful for his master had cleaned his eye wound and patched it up with a handkerchief he had in his pocket.

The pair finally made it to a tavern where a burly man with a sour look on his face stood guard. Master made a move to open the door and was immediately stopped by the large man.

"You can not enter," the man said, his deep voice vibrating through Allen's ears.

"And why not my good man?" Master replied.

"You have a child."

The guard's gaze fell on Allen, who immediately felt self conscience and hid behind his master. Cross snorted, yanking Allen out so that he could be studied.

"This is not a child! This is a very short and oddly young looking old man," Cross reasoned.

The guard raised a skeptical brow and Allen looked confused. Cross cleared his throat and grinned. "Now if you don't mind, my father and I would like to have a drink," he said, grabbing onto Allen's wrist and moving forward to pass the guard.

The large man stopped Cross in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, but unless the kid disappears, you can't come in."

Master Cross sucked his teeth annoyed and yanked Allen to the side.

"Master, what's in there? Why can't we go in?" Allen tried to ask as the man pulled him. They made it to a lamppost across the street.

"Listen, that's…" Cross chewed his lip a bit, trying to make the tavern where he usually went to get drunk sound appealing. "…church. I have to go worship."

Allen tilted his head, his brow furrowing with curiosity. "Worship?"

"Yes. I go in there to worship the Lord and such."

"Is that where Exorcists go to get information and get strong? Are you going to help heal someone?"

Cross looked at the boy, and shrugged. "Yeah…we'll go with that." The redhead looked towards the tavern, Allen saw his master shiver and sigh pleasurably. The boy figured this worshiping business must be fun since his master looked at the place with a forlorn look lust and longing.

"Any who! As much as I love chatting about old times, I'm going to leave you here."

Allen's eyes widened in alarm. "Huh?"

"Don't worry I'll be back," Cross smiled, rustling the boy's white locks. "Eventually."

Allen pouted, not liking the idea of being left behind. He wanted to be with his master. He wanted to see how his master trained in a place of worship.

"But what will I do?"

"I don't know. You should think of something creative to do. You're like five, right?"

"I'm twelve," Allen corrected.

Cross rolled his eyes. "Five, twelve, seven. Point is, you're a kid, therefore easily amused. Go play with dirt or something."

Allen frowned. "But I'm too tired and hungry to play," he whined.

He saw his master give an exasperated sigh. "Fine, here," the man began, removing his belt. He tied one end of the belt to Allen's wrist and the other end of the belt to the lamppost. "There, take a nap until I get out."

Allen's bottom lip quivered.

"I'm cold."

"Jesus kid!" Cross scowled. Allen closed his eyes, waiting to feel the sting of a slap. Instead he felt himself being wrapped in something warm. He opened his eyes to see his master wrapping him in the long coat. The man muttered something about high maintenance and Allen blushed, not meaning to be such a burden to his master. Here he was complaining while his master had more important things to do, like worshiping. Allen felt like a fool and lowered his gaze, staring at the floor ashamed for his selfishness.

"Thank you, master," he whispered.

The man blinked, surprised at the boy's humble stance. He snorted, grinning and rustling the boy's hair.

"No problem," Allen heard him say. The boy looked up and smiled when he saw that his master wasn't angry at him anymore.

"I'll be back soon. If a stranger comes, just use your arm or something," Cross said, taking his leave.

Allen nodded as he waved good-bye to his master.

Never mind the fact that the man he worshiped just donned him with an object that was considered target practice for akuma and that said man left him tied to a lamppost, so in case an akuma _did_ attack, Allen would have no where to run. As long as he was making his master happy, Allen learned not to notice such trivial details.

One hour turned into two and two turned into three. Allen was sitting down on the curb of the street, buried into the long coat. He wondered what kind of worshiping went on in that place as people went in normal and came out speaking in tongues and walking funny. One man came out and puked on the streets. Allen wondered if the man was being possessed by some demon. About a half an hour later, his master came out, walking as funny as the other patrons that left the place of worship a little earlier. Allen stood up, pulling up on the long coat as to not trip on it. He walked towards his master and was immediately jerked back by the belt.

"Wat chuu lookin at? You a nidget or sumthing?" his master asked. Allen dodged to the right as his master went to throw a sloppy punch his way. The man ended up spinning and landing on the ground.

"Master?" Allen peered at the man, poking at him to see if he was alive. The boy managed to roll him onto his back and the putrid stench of alcohol quickly wafted up Allen's nose, making his eyes water and throat itch.

"Master, you smell," the boy said, pinching his nose.

"S'll good," the man laughed and continued to laugh until he belched and Allen felt like he himself was going to puke from the smell coming out of his Master's mouth. Allen thought he was better off chewing through the belt and running away now while he had the chance. But then he thought of how his master gave him his precious coat before he went in and how kind that was of his him. And then he thought of how better off he was now that he was a disciple of the great General Cross Marian. Those thoughts alone made the idea of dealing with a smelly drunk master a bit more tolerable.

Master Cross rolled over, grabbing onto Allen for leverage.

"I thunk ima be sick," he slurred.

Allen blanched, shivering as his master began to empty out the bile on his clothes.

On the second thought, maybe he was just better off with letting the akuma kill him back there in the cemetery.


	3. cross: settling down

**title:** Settling Down

**summary: **Cross wakes up to find himself suddenly a father.

* * *

When Cross woke up, he was expecting to be face down on a dirty floor, his face swimming in a pool of his own puke. What surprised him at the moment was that he was face down in a warm bed, shirtless. His eyes widened in alarm. His mind tried its best to remember the events of the previous night. He made a mental check list. He went to the pub. Check. He ordered a shit load of drinks. Check. And he got smashed to the point of blacking out. Check. And after that, though, his mind drew a blank. Thinking perhaps wasn't the best idea at the moment as his brain began to pound within the walls of his skull. He hated having hangovers, hated the dizzying feeling of the world spinning, the noise of his pounding pulse and the inevitable feeling of his insides wanting to escape through every possible orifice of his body.

He rolled over carefully onto his back, screwing his eyes shut as a wave of vertigo hit him. It could have been worse, he thought. At least his ass wasn't suspiciously sore like the last time he drank himself into oblivion.

Cross licked his cracked lips, wincing at the sour taste in his mouth. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see the time on the nightstand. His eyes widened when they landed on a small shirtless child with white hair, who was softly snoring beside him.

Cross looked at himself, then at the boy, then at himself.

He was shirtless with a small equally shirtless boy in bed.

Cross sat up and groaned.

He would have preferred to have a suspiciously sore ass than this!

The boy rustled a bit before opening his eyes. The thought of running out of bed and screaming in horror came across to Cross, but once the boy smiled shyly and sat up, the redhead knew he wouldn't be able to escape.

"Are you feeling better master?"

Cross paled as his jaw slowly unhinged.

_Master?_ What kind of freaky shit was he doing with this kid?

The boy tilted his head, looking at the man curiously.

Cross searched the night stand for his smokes, his vertigo and pounding headache now forgotten. He needed a stiff drink, but seeing as how drinking got him in his current situation, he thought that lighting up was a better source of comfort. He finally found his treasured cancer sticks and lit one up, turning back to the boy as he took a long drag.

"So…" he began, letting out a stream of smoke. "…was it good for you too?"

The small boy pouted, looking confused.

Cross would've laughed, but he knew he couldn't make light of the situation. He may or may have not slept with the boy, which was daunting because he _really _liked his women.

"Who the hell are ya kid? And where the hell did you come from?"

The boy sat up and that's when Cross noticed the unusual arm.

"Don't you remember? My name is Allen Walker. You saved me the other day at the cemetery." The boy replied in a British accent.

Cross raised an eyebrow, trying to remember, and then it hit him like a bottle of tequila. The boy was the kid with the badass arm that he found in the cemetery. He remembered the little monster totally owning that akuma. The redhead looked at the boy, who stared back, curiously.

Whatever, so he kind of sort of lost his memory about the ordeal.

He'll blame the booze instead of his early bout of Alzheimer's.

Cross got up and stretched a bit, scratching the back of his head as he smoked his cigarette. What the hell was he doing with a kid? He couldn't settle down now, he was practically a teenager (being in his thirties and all). How could he cruise for women when he had that little cock-blocker tailing behind him?

The man turned around to look at the kid again, seeing the boy sit up, expectant. He noticed the boy's dark red cursed arm and walked towards the bed. He picked the boy's arm up, examining the black nails and the cross embedded into the back palm of his skin.

"I see potential in you," he said after a brief silence. "How about I take you in as my disciple, hm?"

The white haired boy just blinked at him and Cross began to wonder if the kid was retarded, stupid or both.

"What are you, an idiot? I'm giving you a chance of a life time. You get to train with me to become the best exorcist since me. So, how about it shrimp?"

The boy nodded rigorously, a smile plastered on his face.

"Yes! I'll do anything you'll tell me!" the boy said excitedly.

Cross raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy suspiciously.

"Now for rules," the man began, walking over to the table across the room and sitting down on an old chair.

"Rule number one: I am god, the king, and the messiah."

Allen nodded determined.

"Rule number two: All your opinions are automatically rejected."

The boy frowned, but Cross continued.

"Rule number three: Know your place."

Cross finished his cigarette and snuffed the rest into the ceramic ash tray.

"Rule number four: If you misbehave, Timcampy _will_ eat you."

"Who's Timcampy?" Allen asked. Cross pointed to the large yellow golem lying on the dirty floor.

"I think the shit's broken or something." At that moment, Timcampy chose to cough up a dust ball. "It doesn't clean the room any more." The man lit up another cigarette. "Piece of crap," Cross muttered afterwards, exhaling smoke.

"Rule number six: Do not question my authority. And finally, until I think of more rules that will hinder your child development, leaving you to become a broken and bitter man who has lost all hope of living, Rule number seven: Do not attract attention to yourself. You are not to be seen or heard until I say otherwise, comprendre?"

The boy nodded. He looked at bit pale.

Cross felt proud of himself. He wasn't even a father for like a day and he already instilled fear in the child before noon. He should get, like the father of the year award or some shit.

"Now that the rules are in place, go get us some breakfast."

Allen nodded, getting up to walk up to his Master to get the money for food.


	4. allen: toys

**title:** Toys

**summary:** Allen sees something he wants.

* * *

Allen, like all children, liked toys. While living with Mana he didn't have much. The toys he played with were usually the props used in the various acts on the traveling circus he was a part of. So when he stopped to gawk at the shiny new toys in the display window of the toy store, it was understandable, because Allen, like all children, liked toys.

And Allen, like all female children, liked and wanted the Sally doll.

She had long pretty blond hair, which Allen wanted desperately to comb and style. Her big blue eyes hypnotized him and her pink cheeks and cute smile made his own cheeks flush pink. He wanted the Sally doll. He wanted to play tea with her and wanted to dress her up in cute Victorian clothes. He decided that he would be her gentleman and she would be his lady. They would make a magnificent pair.

"Oi! Aaron!"

Allen blinked, coming out of his thoughts and looked up at the redhead who was standing behind him.

"It's Allen, Master," the boy corrected. Despite being with his master for over a month now, the man refused to learn his name.

"Whatever Alex, we're going to be late, so stop staring at that ugly mug you call a face and let's go," Cross said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

Allen pouted, turning his head to take one final look at his beloved Sally doll.

"What you looking at? You really want a toy or something?"

Allen looked up to his master and nodded. The man scratched his chin a bit, cigarette in his mouth as he thought.

"Hm…I'll consider it, if you behave. I don't think you should keep playing with Timcampy anymore."

Allen shuddered, remembering the first and last time he tried to play with the large golden golem. The incident involved Allen in tears as the Golem gnawed on his head after Allen tried to tickle it. Suffice to say, the end result of the experience was trauma and Cross laughing so hard he both peed and threw up a little.

"What toy you want brat? You want the truck or the toy gun?"

Allen didn't hesitate when he pointed to the Sally doll and looked at his master with a huge grin.

The man frowned, his cigarette falling out of his mouth.

"I am not drunk and or high enough for this," the man said, sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Allen pouted. What was so wrong with the Sally doll? She was small, cute, and frilly. Allen wanted her and nothing else. What was so wrong about that?

It surprised Allen when he was yanked away from the window by his master, who was muttering something about his luck having a queer for a disciple. Allen was confused about what that meant, and wondered if he was going to be punished later on. To his relief, Cross did no such thing. Instead, the man took him back to their current hotel room, stating something about going solo on this mission and for Allen to be a nice little house wife and keep his home. The boy nodded, sad that he wouldn't be able to go to work with his master for the day. He wondered if it was because of the Sally doll.

"Master, will you be gone long?"

"I have some business to care of and afterwards, I'm going to church," his master replied.

Allen frowned. He didn't like church and a part of him was beginning to suspect that Cross didn't really go to church at all. Worshiping the Lord his foot! Since when did worshiping the Lord allow one to come back home smashed into oblivion and back and smelling like a walking vat of formaldehyde?

The boy nodded, knowing better than to question is master. He bit his lip before opening his mouth and asking a question.

"Will I still get a new toy if I behave?"

He saw his master visibly cringe.

"Yeah…sure…"

Allen beamed. Alas, he and Sally were going to be together!

"Remember it's the Sally doll!" Allen reminded. His master cringed again.

"Whatever, this room better be in one piece when I get back," the man warned.

Allen nodded.

"Here, entertain yourself with this so that you're not tempted to set shit on fire," Cross said, tossing Allen a magazine.

Allen looked at the glossy book curiously and opened it to a random page. The heat on his cheeks almost burned his face off as he quickly closed the magazine.

"M-mater! It has naked women!" Allen shrieked.

Cross frowned. "Really?" He picked up the magazine and examined some of the pages.

The man shrugged after a moment.

"Gotta learn some time right?" he snorted, tossing the magazine back at the boy.

Allen avoided the magazine like the plague as it dropped to the floor.

"So yeah, behave yourself and read some porn," Cross said, before leaving and slamming the door shut.

After his master left, Allen spent the time cleaning the room and making their beds. The day soon turned into night and Allen stayed up, his small legs dangling from the bed, waiting for his master to return. He really hoped that his master stopped by the toy store before going to church.

The door to their room violently swung open, and Cross stumbled inside, Timcampy fluttering behind him. Allen quickly hopped off his bed and was careful about approaching his master. In this state, his master was known to pass out on the spot, taking Allen down with him.

"Master?"

Cross blinked, looking down at the boy.

"Wah?"

"I behaved nicely and the room is clean. Did you get me something?" Allen asked hopeful.

He saw his master try to remember, the man scratching his chin as he stumbled past him.

"Herrree," the drunken man swung around and presented with Allen with a large twig. It was wrapped in blue ribbon to make it look like it was dressed. It also had a small paper hat glued to the top.

"Sergeant Twiggs," Cross slurred, giving the boy his new toy.

Allen took the offered toy and stared at it, confused. Cross managed to make it towards his bed without dragging the table with him. The man collapsed onto his bed and started snoring immediately.

Allen examined his new toy with a pout on his lips. It wasn't the Sally doll he wanted, but it was something that his master made. He walked up to the drunken, slumbering man and petted his head.

"Thank you master," the boy whispered, smiling.

The boy walked over to his bed and got ready, changing into his pajamas. He tucked himself and his new toy in.

"Good night, Sally," he whispered to his new toy before falling asleep.


	5. toys omake 01

**note: **someone on my journal proposed an interesting idea for an omake, and I decided to write it out because it was amusing. Thanks to askani on LJ!

* * *

**title: **Toys Omake 01

**summary: **Cross tries his best to make Allen a toy.

* * *

Cross grunted as he finished wrapping the twig with some ribbon he managed to slip off the barmaid. The kid wanted a toy and unfortunately, it just wasn't in their budget. The Sally doll was too expensive and when Cross saw the price, it nearly drove him to drink.

The redhead took another shot of whiskey.

Not that there was any difference.

He frowned at the wrapped stick, wondering what was missing. He didn't understand why he was doing this. Maybe he was just too drunk at the moment and bored out of his mind since the bar was empty tonight. Or maybe he felt sort of sorry for the kid since he didn't have much to do but twiddle his fingers and wait for Cross to get home.

But then again, it wasn't like the boy was alone since he had Timcampy.

Cross snorted a laugh as he remembered the one and only time Allen tried to play with the golden golem.

That shit was funny.

He took another shot of whiskey, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

It finally occurred to him that the twig needed a hat. He was a fucking genius! How else was the brat going to know that it was an action figure instead of an ordinary twig?

He drunkenly chuckled and made a hat out of the bar napkin. He placed it on top of the twig and rubbed his chin, admiring his work.

"There you go! Sergeant Twiggs, my second in command!" he declared in triumph.

It wasn't a Sally doll per say, but it was something Cross hand made therefore it was full of action and badassery. If the boy didn't man up from this awesome action figure so help him God he'll beat the straight into him. He wasn't gonna have no queer disciple that was for goddamn sure.

* * *

**note:** I'm thinking of taking on omake requests of chapters that already exist. What do you guys think? Have something you want to see more of? (I'm also thinking of taking on random prompts, but I'm on the fence on that one.)


	6. toys omake 02

**Note:** Here is Jokerlove's request! I've decided to go against random prompt requests and go all for the omake requests seeing as that's more controlled. Also, chapters are allowed a maximum of three omake requests. Enjoy!

* * *

**title: **Toys Omake 02

**summary: **Allen finally realizes the truth about his master...the traumatizing way.

* * *

Allen walked along the streets with Timcampy on his shoulder. He left his precious Sally twig a.k.a Sergeant Twiggs in charge while his master recovered from his hangover. Currently, the boy was out running some errands before his master awoke demanding food.

As Allen walked, he past the toy store again. The small boy retracted some of his steps, wanting to stare at the display window again. His heart sank at the image of the pristine Sally doll he still wanted. Despite the fact that his master put forth effort into the Sally twig at home, it just wasn't the same. He wondered how much the doll cost and thought about maybe saving up for it.

"Why hello there little girl." Allen came down from his thoughts and looked up to see the most beautiful young woman he'd ever seen. She looked like a life size Sally doll with long golden curls and crystal blue eyes. But there was something off about her. Something he couldn't well place.

"I'm not a girl, I'm a boy," he clarified.

"I think I shall adopt you and call you Susie," the woman then said, completely ignoring Allen.

Allen opened his mouth to protest but then closed it to think for a bit. Although his master taught him not to talk to strangers (especially the overly friendly kind that offered candy) the woman, although suspiciously creepy, wasn't that strange at all. Sure, Allen's cursed eye detected a weird shadowy figure chained to the woman from above, but the boy quickly discerned it to be a guardian angel.

Allen took the woman's hand, seeing no wrong, while Timcampy stayed behind.

--

Cross woke up from his five hour long nap and looked around the room grumpily. His idiot apprentice wasn't back yet and he was hungry. He waited a whole two hours before he decided to roll out of bed and smoke all of his smokes. Then after he did that, he decided that nicotine wasn't a legit food source.

Where was the brat anyway? Did he finally smart up and escape? No, that couldn't be. The kid was practically retarded. Maybe the idiot got kidnapped or lost.

Cross rolled his eyes.

Great.

Cross got up, taking his gun.

"Sergeant Twiggs, you're in charge of the place." And with that Cross was gone.

--

Allen was having the time of his life. The woman was exceptionally nice as she kept feeding him delicious treats the entire time. She also let him wear all the pretty dresses he wanted, although some of them smelled funny, like some powdery acid. It stung his nostrils and made his a bit dizzy, but he didn't care. He looked pretty.

Another weird thing about the woman was that the shadowy figure chained to her was becoming more and more defined through his cursed eye. At one point his cursed arm twitched when she reached over and touched him, but thankfully it didn't activate. He really liked this lady and he didn't seem to care that he was being called Susie. If he still got to eat treats and wear frilly dresses, then he'd be Susie forever.

--

Cross was fed the hell up. He lit another smoke from his new pack of cigs as he though. Apparently people were both blind and stupid as they couldn't help him track the boy down.

He looked at the crude stick figure drawing of Allen with a monstrous cursed arm attached. Under it, it read:

MISSING: IDIOT DISCIPLE

SHOOT ON SIGHT OR DELIVER ALIVE

He didn't get it. The picture had artistic merit _and_ kicked ass. So what was wrong?

He let out a lazy stream of smoke. Maybe he shouldn't have pointed his gun at people when he threatened to rape their family and burn their homes if they didn't find the boy in the picture. That could explain why some of them ran away screaming in horror.

The man snuffed his cigarette out.

Where could the brat be?

Timcampy chose at that moment to appear in front of Cross, the golem fluttering it's wings rapidly.

"Oi, where's the kid?"

Timcampy opened his mouth to play a hologram of how Allen was lured away. Cross snorted. How many times did he tell the kid that talking to strangers resulted in them touching you wrong and thousands of dollars lost in childhood therapy that were be better spent on booze and women?

"Show me where he is Tim," Cross demanded.

And before the Golem could lead his master towards the location, a sonic blast erupted through the air. Cross next heard the familiar sound of akuma bullets. He withdrew his gun and ran towards the location of the commotion.

--

Allen didn't get it. The woman quickly transformed into a giant monster blimp. His arm had transformed in order to protect him from the monster's attacks.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Allen looked up to see his master climbing over the rubble with his gun out.

"How many times do I have to tell you that talking to strangers is wrong?" the man yelled.

The large blimp monster made its way towards Cross. Allen grew frantic. What was going to happen? Was his master going to get hurt and he didn't want that. Plus, the nice lady was trapped inside the blimp monster; he didn't want to lose her too.

As the monster approached Cross, Allen's arm activated arm reached out towards the monster and with one sharp swipe, the monster was destroyed, blowing up into pieces. After the explosion, Allen looked up to see the glowing ghost chained to the blimp float away.

"No! Now that makes it two people that I loved that were destroyed by this cursed arm!" Allen sobbed.

Cross on the other hand, seeing as all the work was done for him by his idiot disciple's badass arm, lit a cig.

He walked up to the sobbing boy and knelt down.

"Quit your bitching kid. You still got me."

Allen looked at his master and realized then that the man was nothing more than a drunken abusive bastard.

Allen sobbed even _harder_.

Cross didn't know if the kid sobbing like that was a good or bad thing.

He didn't care.

He sat down next to the sobbing boy and enjoyed his smoke.


	7. cross: old friends pt 1

**title:** Old Friends

**summary:** Cross bumps into an old friend.

**note:** I know Kanda would be physically older looking than Allen, so consider this slightly AU since I'm making him as young as Allen.

* * *

Cross walked along the cobble stone streets of London with his idiot disciple in toe. Timcampy rested at the top of his hat, fluttering his tail once in a while for a pretty woman who walked by. For today, the redhead and the small boy were on the look out for a new hotel where they didn't know Cross' face.

The General took a sharp turn around a busy corner and felt someone knock into him.

"Watch it," Cross snorted. Allen slightly bumped into his master.

"Cross?"

The redhead looked up and immediately recognized his old friend.

"Tiedoll?"

The artist took Cross into a bone crushing hug, Cross prayed to any deity within a three block radius to strike him (or Tiedoll) dead.

"How are you!?" The man chimed. Cross rolled his eyes. When the artist let the redhead go, Cross noticed a small girl child scowling as she held onto Tiedoll's pant leg.

"I see you got another one," Cross said, pointing to the girl. "I got me one of those things too." He grabbed Allen and pushed the boy forward. "Although, I think your little girl might have more balls than this little snot head."

Tiedoll laughed.

"My little Yuu-chan is not a girl. He's a boy!" Then the man paused to rub his chin in thought. "…the last time I checked."

Cross raised an eyebrow as the 'boy' punched Tiedoll in the leg in a fit of rage. The artist didn't seem bothered by it and gently patted boy's head as he chuckled.

"Oi, introduce yourself idiot," Cross said, kicking Allen forward.

"My name is Allen Walker, nice to meet you."

Tiedoll bent down to shake Allen's hand.

"My, he's adorable and polite!" The older man exclaimed as he pinched Allen's cheeks. Cross rolled his eyes and searched for his cigarette clip.

"Where's the previous boy you had before?"

Cross shrugged as he lit up a cigarette. "Don't know," he said, taking a puff. "They never found the body." He let out a lazy stream of smoke.

General Tiedoll gently patted Allen's head, laughing uneasily.

"Allen-chan, you're very lucky to have Cross as your guardian," the man said, with a smile.

Damn straight, Cross agreed mentally. The brat better be grateful because Cross considered himself to be like a million levels of awesome and badassery rolled into one ridiculously good looking human being.

Tiedoll met Cross' gaze. "I hear that you ran away from the order. What's going on Cross?" Tiedoll asked.

The redhead took another puff from his cigarette.

"Well, as you can see." He pointed to Allen. "I'm like a parent now, shit's hard work," he said, lazily.

Tiedoll nodded, understanding all too well.

"Yes, raising children can be difficult at times." Tiedoll looked down to his scowling child and pinched his cheek. The boy quickly retaliated by slapping his hand away. "But in the end, it's worth it," he sighed, dreamily.

"It damn well better be," Cross growled, glaring at Allen, who paled at the murderous aura coming from Cross.

"We must simply have lunch together now! My, we can catch up on good times!" Tiedoll cheerfully added. "Oh, I'm going to be naughty and break my diet just for today!"

Cross looked up at the cloudy London sky. "Strike me now lord," the redhead begged.

"What was that?" Tiedoll asked.

"I said, lunch is on you," Cross clarified, beginning to walk into the direction of a good restaurant he knew.


	8. cross: old friends pt 2

**title:** Old Friends

**summary:** Cross bumps into an old friend.

* * *

The foursome made their way towards a restaurant where Cross deemed the food decent, the waitresses to be mega hot, and where you got more booze for other people's money. They were quickly seated at a booth and a busty waitress provided them with menus.

Tiedoll was giggling like a school girl when he was looking at his, blushing at some of the menu items in delight. Cross raised a brow when he looked at the he-she child next to him, looking all business as he read his menu. He looked over to his idiot disciple and was surprised to see the boy reading the menu upright.

Oh shit. The kid could read? He snorted a laugh. The kid was fucking talented.

As Cross flipped through the plastic laminated pages, he idly looked at his menu not really caring for food. What he really wanted at the moment was a stiff drink and considering that he had Tiedoll for company, he was going to need a lot of them.

Their waitress came back a moment later and Cross appreciated the fact that she was as busty as she was before. Tiedoll placed his and his brat's orders, while Cross ordered a chicken salad (since he had to keep his manly figure in check for all the sexy ladies in the world) and a bottle of their best whiskey. Allen looked up at the redhead as waiting for some type of approval. The redhead looked at his disciple as he fished for his cigarette clip. He shrugged giving the boy the 'I don't give a fuck, I'm not paying for it today' look and the boy let himself go, ordering two of everything on the appetizer menu and three of everything on the lunch section.

Tiedoll looked on in horror as the waitress tried her best to fit everything on her note pad. Cross finally found his clip and lit up, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Will he _actually_ eat all that he ordered?" Tiedoll asked, laughing nervously.

Cross snorted. "You'd be surprised. The little youth sucker is eating me out of house and home and he hasn't even hit puberty yet."

Tiedoll nodded, swallowing thickly. "Well, I guess since he's a growing boy."

And from there Tiedoll began talking about the he-she thing named Yuu-chan and his mannerisms. And then he went into like the history of his other snot nosed brats and how adorable they were but none could compare to how adorable Yuu-chan was despite the fact that the boy clearly wanted to murder the man as he babbled on.

Cross didn't give a shit. He just wanted his booze.

Thankfully the busty waitress arrived with their drinks. Now Cross could get hammered and not suffer through Tiedoll's tirade of how he heroically found what's his face from west bubble fuck and took him in as his son.

Allen was staring at Yuu-chan, looking like someone who was in love: uptight and blushing like an idiot. Cross rolled his eyes as he helped himself to some of his whiskey.

He was not drunk enough for this yet.

"Oh, I think your Allen-chan is shy about talking to my Yuu-chan! Isn't it adorable?" Tiedoll gushed.

Cross took another shot of whiskey.

"Yeah, adorably queer if you're into faggity shit."

Their food finally arrived and Cross barely picked at his salad, more interested in the bottle of whiskey in front of him. Tiedoll and his kid looked on in sheer horror as his disciple ate like a fucking pig.

"My, the boy really does have an appetite!" Tiedoll looked on in amazement.

Cross shrugged. "Yeah, I think he's like parasitic or some shit."

"Really!? That's rare Cross! You know what this means?"

Cross tried to ignore him as he took another shot of his whiskey.

"Well, it means great things are ahead for the boy…" then Tiedoll frowned. "…but the boy may face some hardships because of his condition."

"Is he going to die?"

"Well no, but—"

"Then I don't care," Cross snorted, downing another glass.

Allen finished demolishing his food and wiped his mouth daintily on a napkin.

Cross tried to ignore him as he took another shot of his whiskey.

"The kid can pretty much eat anything. He'll eat garbage if you give it to him, he's none too picky," Cross said, with a hint of recognition in his voice. Then he realized that he indirectly complimented his disciple, who beamed at him with a proud smile, happy that Cross liked him.

The redhead chugged the rest of the whiskey, wanting to banish what just occurred.

Tiedoll chuckled lightly. "Oh, I don't doubt it."

After Cross finished chugging his whiskey and before the waitress came back with a check and a question about ordering dessert, Cross excused himself and Allen, saying that Allen was mildly retarded and needed help in the bathroom.

The pair made it to the bathroom and Cross opened a window.

"Master, what are we doing?" Allen asked, curious to see his master shove Timcampy through the open window.

"It's called dine and dash kid," Cross replied, picking Allen up and pushing him through the window.

* * *

note: I hope everyone is enjoy this series! And I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, thanks!


	9. old friends omake 01

**Note:** Here is kaydoodle's request for bookman and mini-Lavi! I hope you like it! As I said in my previous chapter with Kanda, this is slightly AU considering that Lavi is as young as Allen.

* * *

**title: **Old Friends Omake 01**  
**

**summary: **Cross bumps into _another_ old friend...karma.

* * *

Cross shoved his idiot disciple into the bar after their recent dine and dash episode. The bar didn't seem to have a problem with letting Allen in since it was also a restaurant. The redhead General sat on a stool while Allen struggled to get on his. The man ordered a drink and looked at Allen, wondering if he should even let the little garbage disposal order something.

"Excuse me." Cross turned around and saw an old man with dark circles around his eyes, next to him stood a small redhead with an eye patch.

"I think yours is defected," Cross said, pointing at the small child. "It's like, missing an eye and shit."

"I am well aware," the man replied.

"Well, you should get a new one."

Allen turned around in his stool to look at who managed to take his master's attention away from his booze. He blushed when he saw the small boy. Now that makes it two almost friends he's made today!

"Would you like to join us for some drinks? I've reserved a private booth," the old man said.

Cross evaluated him for a moment. He was old and if Cross had to guess his age, he would've guessed the man to be over 1000 years old give or take a decade if you count him being present at the birth of Christ.

The redhead debated whether or not he wanted to go since he just wanted to have a quiet evening drinking. But then he thought about the possibility of getting the old geezer to pay for drinks and nodded.

"Sure, why not?" he said, getting up and grabbing his drink. Allen fell on his way down from the stool, Cross completely ignored him.

The foursome went towards the private booth the old man promised and were seated. The old man ordered some drinks for himself and his charge.

"You may call me Bookman, and this is my apprentice Lavi," the old man said, pointing to the small redhead.

Cross nodded, vaguely caring.

"You probably know who I am since you wanted to talk to me so bad."

The old man nodded. "Yes, you are General Cross Marian of the Black Order."

The bookman then looked at Allen. "And that's Allen Walker."

"Really?" Cross snorted amused. "To think the brat actually has a name. I just call him idiot and he responds."

Bookman rolled his eyes. "I have something important to discuss with you regarding your apprentice."

Cross looked at his charge and saw that the boy was staring at the redhead with a glazed look. Lavi was animately talking like a chatter box. He looked at Bookman, frowning.

"What about the little queer?"

Bookman cleared his throat.

"Well, there is a prophecy. Your boy is destined to be the destroyer of time. In other words, he is destined to defeat the Millennium Earl."

Cross raised an eyebrow and looked towards Allen who was picking his nose. He looked back at Bookman. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," the old man said without hesitating.

Cross downed the rest of his drink in one gulp.

"We're fucking doomed."

Lavi's infinite chatter was beginning grate on Cross' nerves.

"Can I shoot his mouth off?" He asked, wanting the kid to shut the hell up. Seriously, the kid must've been like five. He hadn't lived long enough to be sprouting so much shit.

The old man sighed and watched as Cross ordered himself a bottle of rum to numb his senses (i.e. get so drunk he can block the little redhead out).

"It is your job now to train Allen," Bookman said, trying to get back on subject. "He must become an excellent exorcist under your tutelage."

"Of course! What do you think you take me for? Some drunk narcissistic lazy bastard?" Cross asked, taking a swig of his rum.

Bookman chose not to say anything.

"So far the kid knows how to roll over and play dead. Don't worry, I'll make sure he's competent enough to wipe his own ass."

The old man nodded.

"Very well."

He grabbed onto Lavi's hand. "Come on Lavi, it's time for your eye drops," he said getting up. "We'll be back shortly," he assured Cross.

The general shrugged and chugged more rum. When a couple of moments morphed itself into two hours, Cross was beginning to think something was wrong.

"You don't think the old man finally lost it and stabbed the other good eye the fucking chatter box had?" he asked Allen.

The boy pondered for a bit, chewing his bottom lip.

"Master, I think he just dined and dashed us."

Cross blinked drunkenly.

"God damn it!"

And then he proceeded to drink away his misery.


	10. allen: training pt 1

**Title:** Training Begins

**Summary:** Allen finally begins training under Cross.

* * *

It's been about a year now since Allen was picked up by General Cross Marian and the boy was one year older and another year wiser to his Master's lies. He just finished returning from his morning errands when he was met with Cross sitting at the table, reading his paper. The boy was surprised to see his master up, let alone sober as he drank from his coffee (Allen was smart enough now to know that Cross's usual cup of coffee had such a high alcohol content that it made rubbing alcohol look like orange juice). At the sound of Allen closing the door behind him, Cross peeked over the edge of the paper.

"Good. Right on time," the general said, folding the newspaper closed. "I have something planned for us today."

Allen faltered in his step, eyes widening. His master's plans always ended with them landing in some type of trouble. The last time he uttered the phrase "I have something planned", Allen ended up with a master who was drunk beyond reasoning, a poor molested mop, and one pissed off bartender.

Allen sighed. "Will this involve us going to 'church' again?"

For all his church going ways, Allen doubted his master was a very religious person. Since when did churches have priests that served strong tasting drinks and nuns that had breasts bigger than their heads? Sure, Allen was thirteen and slightly retarded, but he was on to his master!

"I wish," the redhead said, downing the rest of his coffee. "No. This is different. Since you've proven to me that you're less of the dumbass that I thought you for, I decided it's time to begin formally training you to become the best exorcist since me."

Allen's jaw slightly dropped. His master was finally going to train him instead of stringing him along like some cheap work slave. He's finally made it!

Cross beckoned Allen over to sit with him at the oak table.

Cross drew a large circle with an angry face. "This is an akuma."

He drew a big X on the akuma. "Kill it. No exceptions."

Allen swallowed as he saw Cross's eye take on a sharp, serious tone.

"When you kill an akuma, you release the soul that's trapped inside. Your eye," Cross pointed to it as he leaned forward, "Is your trump card. So don't be a dumb fuck and trip over your own two feet and stab it out with that monstrous claw of yours."

Allen nodded.

Cross leaned back into his chair, pushing himself off to put his feet on the table.

"You gotta treat killing akuma like a business," he began. "There are three steps that will always guarantee you will live through another battle."

"What are they?"

Cross leaned forward and stood up.

"That's where your training begins.

* * *

**Step 1: Get Ready

* * *

**

Allen found himself in an abandoned building with his Master. He stood stiffly in front of him as the redhead gave him the once over with a scrutinizing gaze. Allen swallowed thickly as the man bounced Timcampy in his hand as it were a ball.

"In order to be able to defeat an akuma, you're going to have to be in shape. Despite your kick ass arm, I want you to learn to defend yourself in case your arm goes to shit and you're left with nothing but your pathetic masculinity." Cross fished for a cigarette with his free hand.

"As of right now, you'd make the perfect bitch for an akuma."

Allen pouted, but nonetheless understood what with him being his Master's bitch and all.

"So, we'll start on the basics." Cross lit up his cancer stick. "Now Dodge."

"Huh—"

Timcampy was hurled straight at his face. The boy wasn't expecting his master to betray him like that. At the force of the large golem crashing into his face, Allen toppled backwards, the back of his head hitting the rock hard ground.

Allen cried out, curling into a ball as his hands immediately went to his face.

The white haired boy heard the sound of his Master's foot steps near him and he uncurled himself to look up.

"Get up," Cross said, menacingly.

Allen reached a hand up, hoping his master would help him up. Instead, he was met with Timcampy hitting him square in the face again. The boy groaned and flopped onto the ground.

"What did you learn just now?"

"That Timcampy hurts," Allen whimpered.

Cross rolled his eyes. "Besides that dumbass."

Allen pushed himself off the ground, getting on his knees. Cross chose that moment to bounce Timcampy on Allen's head. "That I—" Bounce. "—should be—" Bounce. "—more alert."

_Slam._

"Good." Cross caught Timcampy on his way up.

Allen tried to get up again, his arms shaky now that he felt so weak. But his master thought his head needed more abuse and put his foot on the suffering boy's head.

"You have to always be on alert when you're on the attack," he said, pushing Allen down again. "The enemy will not wait for your dumbass to get up."

The redhead removed his foot.

"Now get up and try to suck less this time," he commanded.

After getting clocked in the face a couple of more times, Allen found himself finally succeeding in dodging, especially when Cross ordered Timcampy to follow Allen regardless because the boy had lots of snacks for the golem to eat. After another round of dodging Timcampy's sharp teeth, Cross called the golem off. Allen was panting from all the running and dodging. He was also very sweaty and tired.

"Good," Cross said tossing Timcampy aside. "If I actually cared, I'd say I was proud of you. But since I don't, I'm going to say that no matter how good you think you do, you'll always be a disappointment."

Allen frowned.

"Let's kick this up a notch, shall we?" Cross took out his gun. "Get ready kid."

Allen's eyes widened in sheer horror. He was quickly on his feet and dodged for his dear life, bobbing and weaving through broken wall structures in order to avoid Cross's onslaught of bullets.

"It's all apart of the program kid!" Cross shouted over his gun. "You're improving on dodging." _Bang. Bang. Bang._ "While I'm improving on aiming."

Allen had no choice but to activate his arm as it helped shield him from the hail of bullets. He decided it was now or never and after knocking a wall to create a cloud of dust, the white haired boy jumped through, bringing his clawed innocence down on his master. He stopped short about an inch from Cross's face, while Cross had his gun aimed at Allen's forehead.

Cross pulled the trigger and Allen squeezed his eyes shut.

"Bang."

The boy looked up at his master and then collapsed in a heap of exhaustion. All his muscles ached and the left over adrenaline only made his heart pound.

"Next time, finish your target off," his master warned, pocketing his gun.

"Even if it's you?" Allen asked from the ground.

"Especially if it's me," Cross glared. Then the general sighed. "Your unmanly and under developed form helps you move faster, but at the same time, your high pitched womanly screams will only send your enemies into a fit of hysterics."

Allen took in the criticism, all of which he couldn't really help since he was a thirteen year old boy.

"Are we done for today?" he asked, hoping to have his life spared.

"Hell no." Cross took out Judgment again and cocked the gun at Allen. "Breaks are for pussies. We're just getting started brat."

Allen whimpered when he found that he couldn't move his body.

* * *

Note: I've been gone a long time from this story, but I'm back and I'm determined to finish it. Now that Allen's a little older and more aware of how much of a bastard Cross is, expect Allen to be less innocent than he was before in previous chapters of the story. Also, thanks for reading!


End file.
